Can you feel my heart?
by DukefuckingWayne
Summary: She was six when she left, without saying goodbye to anyone or and explanation why everything was happening. Ten years later, she's moving back to Beacon Hills.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I keep getting myself into so much other shows and IT'S NOT GOOD! I always get inspiration to write about every one of my favorite frigging characters. So I deeply apologize for coming out with more fics. Just bear with me here. Thanks.**

* * *

Ten years ago.

"_Mom, what's going on?"_

"_Honey, pack up your things. We have to go now!_

"_Mama what's happening?"_

"_We're moving, now! Let's go." _My mother pulled out a couple of suitcases and just started throwing my clothes in them. My parents looked frightened. I didn't know what was going on, but if we were moving. There was only one thing on my mind that I wanted to do.

"_Okay, can I say goodbye to Stiles and Scott, and Derek?" _

"_NO!" _My father threw me over his shoulder with my bags in hand, what did they mean no I can't? I began kicking and screaming. I wasn't leaving without saying goodbye. _"I DON'T WANNA GO!"_

"_Honey we have no choice!"_

"_No! I wanna see them!"_

"_Josh we have to tell her!"_

"_She's only six! She won't understand." _My parents threw everything in the car buckling me in, I was in tears. My throat ached from the screaming, I was silently sobbing in the back seat.

"_OKAY! WE'LL WAIT UNTIL SHE TURNS TO TELL HER!"_

"_Do not start Donna. We'll tell her when the time is right." _My father started the car and sped off, I looked at the back window seeing my old home growing small and smaller.

* * *

I shot up from my bed, breathing heavily. I placed my hands on my face realizing there were tears. The same dream over again. My parents finally explained everything that happened that night. About the fire at the Hale house and the reason why we couldn't stay and say goodbye to everyone. It's kind of tough to tell a six year old what she is, well what the family is. I kept demanding them to tell me what they were hiding and they had no choice to tell me. I pulled my knees and laid my cheek on then and right on cue. My alarm goes off. I shut it off, about a couple of seconds later. My father walks in my room.

"Hey there kiddo, you're up."

"Yeah, I was up before my alarm." He flicked on the lights are took a good look at my face.

"Tegan, sweetie. You're crying." I started wiping my tears and sniffled. "Thought today was going to be a good day for you."

"Oh no, it is! I just had dream about that night." His smile dropped as he held my hand.

"You don't know how many times I had to apologize to you about that. I felt awful not letting you say goodbye. Teg, I'm really sorry about that sweetheart."

"And how many times do I have to tell you that there is no need to apologize for that anymore. I now know why it had to be done. None of this was your fault; fucking hunters had no right to do what they did."

"Language."

"But it's true, what they hell did they do to them for them to set the Hale house on fire?"

"I don't know sweetheart, but hopefully it all worked out."

"I highly doubt it, if I could. I would rip them to shreds so we can ALL move back."

"Tegan now you're making me rethink about letting you live down there on your own." I chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Dad I'll be fine, I promise. If anything, I'll call you guys."

"Are you sure you don't want us going with you?"

"NO! I'm not risking Emmi. I'll be fine." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Come on. Time to get up and get you out of here." I lifted myself off my mattress from the ground and picked it up in the process of going downstairs. I left it to my dad to take it down to the moving truck. I took a quick shower and threw something on. I grabbed my last few bags and headed downstairs and out the house. I saw my mom and little sister waiting by the truck. My little one with tears in her eyes already, yes it hurt leaving her behind but I wanted to do this. I missed Beacon Hills more than ever. But thankfully, it's only a two hour drive. I picked her up and held her in my arms.

"Shh, don't worry my little princess. I will always visit."

"Pinky promise?" I chuckled and held out my pinky.

"You bet little one." I kissed her cheek and set her down and hugged my mother.

"Be careful please. Please call when the full moon hits."

"Mom, please relax. I know what to do. I was taught by the best. I love you mom."

"I love you too, my little teacup." My dad handed me the keys to the truck.

"You drive." I nodded and hopped in the truck. Like I said, the ride was only two hours. Nothing I can't handle, once we reached our old home. I raised my eyebrow and hopped out.

"Dad, I thought you said you kept the house."

"I did."

"Well then why there is a car in the driv-It's my car isn't it?" My dad had a huge smile on his face and pulled out the keys from his pocket. I threw my arms around him and kept thanking him over and over again.

"Let's get moving." We popped open the back and started taking everything out, I unlocked the front door noticing that everything was still the same. I felt like air was knocked out of me. "Everything is the same, but your room. We kinda did a replica of what you have over there and put it here. So the only thing you need to add is your furniture and whatever else you want.

"Thanks dad." We finished unloading everything, my dad was preparing to go back home.

"You sure you're okay kid?"

"I'm perfectly fine. Now go!"

"Before I do!" He put a bunch of things on the table for me. Debit cards, cash, etc. Things for me to use.

"Dad, you didn't have to."

"Yeah, like I'm gonna leave my kid here without any money or protection of some sort." He kissed my forehead one last time. "I love you teacup. Stay safe and please call in case any shit goes down."

"Language." He smiled and waved; he shut the door behind him and drove off. I took a deep breathe. "I'm finally home." Then my stomach growled. "And starving." I thank the lords in heaven for giving me the best memory. I went out to my car and drove into town for something to eat. She found the local Chinese shop her and her parents would always go to. I got my order and walked out of the restaurant. Something in the air got my attention, that smell. I kept sniffing, why did it smell so familiar? Then I instantly felt someone looking at me. My instincts were telling me to go look for what's out there but my gut was telling me just to go back home. I went with my gut and went him. The card ride home, I was trying to figure out why the smell was instantly familiar. I was getting nowhere; taking the road that was easier to get home I saw police cars everywhere. "Wonder what's going on?" I got stopped by one of the cops and immediately recognized him. "Officer Stilinksi!" He squints his eyes at me trying to figure out who I am. "It's me! Tegan Copeland!"

"Oh god, Tegan! I didn't recognize you! Wow, you've grown up! You're back?"

"Just me, yeah."

"Wait, you're on your own?"

"Mhmm, my parents kept the old house. I told them I want to go to school here instead of there. So I live here now."

"Why didn't they come with you?"

"I didn't want Emmi to change out of her school. She loves it there."

"Emmi?"

"Yeah, I have a little sister now."

"Congrats on that!"

"Thanks, so what's going on here?" He grimaced.

"We found a body, well. Half of body of a woman." I cringed.

"Poor lady."

"Yeah, hey. I'll tell Stiles that you're back."

"NO! Don't, I wanna surprise them when we go back to school."  
"He won't even recognize you. I doubt you'll recognize them either."

"I'll try; well I'll let you get back to your duties. I have food to devour. Try to have a good night."

"You too, Tegan and welcome back." I smiled and drove home, I get out of the car and that feeling is back. I let my claws out and thought that it wasn't the best idea ever. I was looking around to see if anything was out of the ordinary. "Relax Teg, you're probably just tired and your senses are heightened. And you are now talking to yourself." I unlocked my front door and looked it behind me. I felt my foot slip on something, I looked at the ground and saw the note. I flipped it open.

_I knew I picked up your scent. Welcome back._

My eyes went wide; I threw the note on the kitchen table. It sent shivers up my spine, it made me lose my appetite. I stuffed my food in the fridge and went up to my room peeling off my clothes and going straight to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

My alarm kept blaring; I slammed the snooze button then remembered.

"Oh, today is the first day of school." I got out of bed and straight into the shower. I got out and changed, I grabbed my bag making sure I had everything I needed today. I grabbed a granola bar and a juice box. I threw my bag into the passenger seat and went to school. I felt like I was early, but I found a great parking spot in front of the school. I stepped out of my car and throwing away the wrapper and juice box from my car. I walked inside looking for the office, once I found it I asked for my things.

"Hi, I'm Tegan Copeland. I just transferred. I was wonder if you have my schedule and locker number ready for me?"

"Ah, yes!" She typed in my name and began printing things. "Here you go. Oh, will you need a map?"

"Why not?" I offered her a smile as she printed me out a map. "Thank you, have a nice day."

"You too." Stepping out of the office, I realized the school started piling up. I walked to my locker and pulled out my lock. I opened my locker stuffing it notebooks in so my bag wouldn't be heavy the entire day. I saw someone walk up to the locker next to mine.

"Hmm…" I raised my eyebrow and looked at him, he was leaning against what I was guessing was his locker.

"Can I help you?"

"You can help me by telling me your name."

"Really, that's you're line?" He gave me a smug smile. Wait. "Jackson?" He raised his eyebrow and was just about to question me. "It's Tegan."

"Copeland?" I smiled as I shut my locker closed and placed my lock. "Well, you have certainly _grown_ up."

"I've been told. And my eyes are up here." I lifted his chin, I shook my head.

"So, you're all back?"

"Nah, just me, I wanted to come here for high school. So I convinced them to let me come on my own and I didn't want my little sister to switch out of a school she loved so much." Before he could answer I heard a high pitched voice.

"Jackson! There you are I've been looking for you. Well, who's this?"

"Hey Lydia."

"How does she know me?"

"You do know she's right here." He sighed and shook his head. "Tegan Copeland."

"Oh my god, Tegan! Wow you look great."

"Thanks, you too." She flipped her hair and smiled.

"If you don't mind, I have to steal my boyfriend." She emphasized the word boyfriend as if she was telling me to back off in a nice way and walked off.

"All right then." I looked at my schedule then the classroom numbers. I found a seat in the back, like every new student would…Semi new. I pulled out a notebook and pen. The class room started filling up; two guys walked into together and were talking about the dead half body in the woods. One of them sat behind me and the other right next to me. The teacher came in and started handling out the syllabus for the class.

"As you all know there indeed was a body found in the woods last night." I looked up to see the two boys exchange looks and laugh. I raised my eyebrow and the bald one looked and me and nodded. "And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various scenarios of what happened. I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody." The two looked at each other again. "Which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is outlined to the semester." Everyone groaned. I let out a small chuckle. I heard a phone go off and looked out the window, but the kid in front of me was looking around as if…No. No, it can't be. Can he hear her phone and conversation? His eyes landed on the window. I didn't really pay attention to the conversation. The door opened and walked in someone with the new girl.

"Class you have two new students today. This is Allison Argent. But I can't seem to find the other, but she's also in this class. He looked down on at his index card. "Tegan Copeland." The two boys head shot up as I stood up. I offered a smiled and waved.

"TEGAN!" They shouted in unison.

"Mr. Stilinksi and Mr. McCall!" Then it hit me. It was my boys, I felt like I was going to cry then and there. I mouthed after class as I moved my seat and sat behind Stiles, that Allison girl took my seat behind Scott. He pulled out a pen from his binder and giving it to her. Then I remembered a bit of her conversation about forgetting a pen. I kept staring at Scott oddly. I shook it off and class went on, the bell finally rang and we shot out of class, without a word we followed Scott to his locker. We looked at each other for a quiet moment. I broke the silence by pulling them into a group hug, a few tears escaped but I quickly wiped them away.

"We thought you didn't love us anymore!" I slapped Stiles.

"Do not say that to me, I love you two more than anything. The fact that I didn't say goodbye to you both broke me."

"Why didn't you?"

"It's a long story, trust me. But it's a story that I have to tell you soon."

"We'll come over later, how about that?"

"Sounds great, oh and warning. I live alone."

"You what?"

"Yup, I have a baby sister now. She didn't want to leave her school. I did, I convinced my folks and am now living in the house I grew up in! So I feel more at home than ever." I saw Scott spot the girl from our English class, she smiled back at him. I nudged him in the ribs. "Somebody has a crush already?" A girl came up to Stiles.

"How is the new girl here for five minutes and she's already hanging out in Lydia's clique?"

"Because she's hot."

"Oh for the love of god, here we go."

"Beautiful people herd together." The girl and Stiles went off about the whole thing and Scott was listening to their conversation. They looked over to us again, once Lydia spotted me, she walked up to me.

"Hey Tegan, are you going to Lacrosse practice?"

"What for?"

"To see me and Scott, duh."

"You guys are on the team?"

"Well, more like benchwarmers." Scott glared at Jackson.

"Uh sure."

"Good!" She grabbed my hand dragging me with her.

"I'll see you two out there!" I called over my shoulder; I was dragged out to the bleachers and sat next to Allison. Scott was in the goal and looked at my direction. I waved and pointed next to the girl next to me.

"Who is that?"

"Him?"

"Oh that's Scott McCall. One of my best friends." I smiled at her and she smiled back, he was still looking our section until they blew the whistle. I saw him grab his head, and then got hit in the face with the ball. "OH GOD! It's okay Scott, shake it off! You're good!" He gave me thumbs up and prepared himself this time. Each ball that was thrown at him was caught, everyone was staring in disbelief. I had a huge grin on my face and kept cheering him on. He had great reflexes.

"He seems like he's like he's very good."

"Yeah, really good." I spotted Jackson cutting the line and getting ready to go. I heard Scott's panic, and now I was hoping he would catch Jackson's ball. He ran fast and threw the ball with force, but Scott caught it making me jump up and cheer. Practice was over and Lydia grabbed my hand before I left. "Party, you're invited. End of story." She blew a kiss and left.

"God, I wish that was for me." Stiles said behind me like a love sick puppy.

"Lydia? Really Stiles?"

"He's been in love with her since the third grade."

"Does she even know you exist?"

"No, but I have hope one day."

"That she'll say one word or be with you?" Stiles shot me a glare.

"You're only here, what a couple of days and you're already making fun of me. Thanks Teg." I kissed the top of his head and smile.

"Relax! Maybe that day will come! If not, there are probably better girls out there. The ones who know who you are and interested in you." We were walking back to the building. "So my place later?"

"Yeah."

"Wait, no! I gotta find my inhaler in the woods."

"What the hell were you doing in the woods, and it looked to me that your inhaler wasn't needed."

"Scott found the body of the dead girl." I grabbed his jersey yanking him back.

"You what!"

"Yeah and he claims to be bitten by a wolf." I stiffened.

"What did you say?" Stiles began laughing at my reaction.

"Exactly, there are no wolves in California!" Stiles kept walking on as I still held on to Scott.

"What did it look like?"

"Do you believe me?"

"Are you going to question me if I say yes?"

"Of course I am. I mean you're probably a nerd like Stiles but yeah. I am."

"So what did it look like?"

"It was pretty dark, but I saw red eyes." The fucking alpha…what the hell is it doing biting people.

"Do you have an answer for that?"

"I think I might, but I'm not sure. It may or may not be an alpha."

"Okay, for some reason I think your fucking with me Tegan."

"I'm not Scott, look. I have to tell you guys a lot anyways."

"HEY YOU GUYS! COME ON, BEFORE WE'RE LATE TO CLASS."

"Does he know we have lunch next period?"

"Yep."

"How I've missed you both." I threw my arm over Scott's shoulders and walked back into the building.

* * *

"Thank god I changed into my rain boots for this." I said as I splashed into the little stream.

"I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And it's not the only weird thing. I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, smell things."

"Smell things, like what?" Scott took a moment to sniff and so did I.

"Like that mint mojito gum in your pocket." We said in unison, he gave me a long hard confused look and so did Stiles.

"I don't even have and mint mojito-" Stiles reached in his pocket and saw the stick of gum. They looked at me. "How did _you_ know?"

"The subject of the matter is Scott right now, not me. So continue."

"So all this started with a bite?"

"Well, what if it's like an infection? Like my body is filling with adrenaline before it goes into shock or something?"

"You know, I think I've actually heard of this. This specific kind of infections."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I think it's called Lycanthropy." I faced palmed myself.

"What is that? Is that bad?"

"Oh yeah, it's the worst, but only once a month." Scott believed every single thing Stiles was telling him and I was fighting the urge to slap him behind his head.

"Once a month?"

"Yeah, on the night of the full moon." He then followed that up with a quiet howling sound, which made Scott finally realizing he was making fun of him. He shoved him as I lightly kicked the back of his knee making him fall to the ground.

"Hey!" He picked himself up and started brushing himself off. "You're the one that heard a wolf howling."

"There could be something seriously wrong with me."

"I know!"

"No you don't butthead!"

"Yes!" He looked back at Scott. "You're a werewolf. Raawwrr!" Scott and I didn't find it funny. "Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver because Friday is a full moon." I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, why what's wrong?"

"Something I always keep saying, I'll will be telling you everything soon enough." Scott ended up stopping too, looking around.

"I could have sworn this is it; I saw the body and the deer came running."

"Are you sure? You did say it was dark."

"Yeah, I dropped my inhaler here." He kneeled down moving the leaves.

"Maybe the killer moved the body."

"If he did I hoped he left my inhaler, those things cost like 80 bucks." I helped him look until Stiles grabbed me from my coat picking me up from the ground. There was the scent again, this time it was stronger. We spun around and saw a guy standing there, with my protective instinct. I stood in front of them. He just kept looking at us then started walking towards where we were standing. Once he was getting closer I was moving them closer behind me.

"What are you doing here? Huh?" None of us answered, but I kept trying to figure out the smell. "This is private property." Every time he spoke, he never took his eyes off me…His eyes were familiar too.

"Oh sorry man, we didn't know."

"We were just looking for something but…" He was waiting for an answer. "Forget it." He went to reach in his pocket and threw something at Scott; I ended up catching it making sure it wasn't anything harmful. I looked down in my hands to see it was his inhaler and gave it to him and he just walked off. He never took his eyes off me the whole time, I looked back at them. Stiles had a look on his face as if he just found something out.

"You okay there buddy?"

"Look I gotta get to work."

"Dude, that was Derek Hale." My head shot up, wait a minute. I looked around and started realizing where we were, this was the same path I took every time I would visit the Hale family. That was Derek, his scent never changed. So many feelings were hitting me hard, for some reason I had trouble breathing, tears started forming. He was alive. "You remember right? He's only like a few years older than us."

"Remember what?"

"His family…" My voice was shaky. "They all burned to death in a fire ten years ago." I started fanning myself.

"Whoa, Tegan are you okay?" I stole Scott's inhaler and took a puff.

"Oh my god, I'll be fine." I tried to smile. "Don't worry."

"What is he doing back?" Stiles shrugged.

"Come on."

"You guys go ahead. I'm gonna stay here."

"You're kidding right?" I gave them a serious look.

"Does it look like I am?" They put their hands up in defense. "Look I'll call you when I get home okay? Now go." I didn't have to tell them twice. I silently whispered. "Scott, I know you can here. I promise I will try to help you with everything. Trust me." I looked over to see if he heard. He was looking straight at me and nodded. I turned around and started following the scent. Tears began to fill my eyes again when I saw that I reached the Hale house. I put my hands over my mouth silently sobbing at the aftermath. This was the reason why my parents moved me away from here. This isn't fair; he should never go through this. Those stupid fucking hunters are going to pay. I walked up to the porch, I wasn't ready to face what the inside of the house looked like. I carefully turned the knob and opened the door. Looking inside it looked like someone was still keeping whatever was left in shape, oh my god. Was Derek living in here? I took another step forward and that feeling of being watch started happening again, but this time I knew who it was. I spun around without thinking and threw my arms around him finally letting everything out. He wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled his face in my hair. My knees gave in and he fell to the ground with me. "You're alive, Derek. I can't believe it." I pulled away and held his face in my hands. "After my parents told me what happened. I thought I lost you and having that feeling that I did, I couldn't live with it." I put my forehead against his and the tears kept falling. My best friend was alive. He kissed my forehead and held me close.

"I'm here, don't fret. And stop crying, please. You know I hate to see you cry."

"Derek how can I not? I thought you were gone!" He leaned in against my ear.

"But I'm here. Now…" He wiped my tears with his thumbs. "Smile for me please." I did my best and gave him a smile.

"Do you stay here?" He nodded.

"It's the only place I've got, Teg. Only memory."

"I'm not sure it's healthy to live in a burned down house. I'm living alone, there's a spare room and bed there. If you want."

"I'll consider it." He helped me up from the ground and I couldn't help it, I immediately hugged him again. My Derek was alive.


	3. Chapter 3

"So you were following me this whole time?"

"I can't believe you couldn't pin point my scent, Teg."

"Excuse me for not remembering exactly what you smell like. It's been, I don't know. Ten years." I leaned against the wall thinking about Scott and what he said about seeing a wolf. I was so into thought I didn't realize that Derek was in front and very close to me with his arms trapping me. His face was centimeters away from mine. My heart started beating like a hammer; he only showed me that smirk.

"Still the same reaction when I get close to you, when we were kids." I looked into his eyes, he still hasn't moved away from me.

"I-I'm glad you think it's funny."

"I'm just glad the feeling isn't gone."

"W-what do you mean?" He leaned in closer, with his lips brushing against mine.

"You know exactly what I mean." I didn't even think about what I was doing, I placed my hands on both his cheeks without my eyes leaving his. Before I can actually kiss him, my phone rings. Whoever was calling really needs a good explanation. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket, it was my dad calling. I looked up to Derek again. Losing myself in his eyes once again.

"It's my dad, I need to take this." He nodded and just kissed my forehead letting me go. I walked out of the room and answered the phone. "Hey dad."

"_Hey Teacup, how was your first day?"_

"Great! I found Scott and Stiles. They're basically in all my classes which is great."

"_Did they recognize you?"_

"Not at all, I didn't even recognize them; ten years will do that to you."

"_I'm glad you had a good day."_

"So am I…" Should I tell him I found out the Derek's alive? Or should I just keep quiet.

"Go ahead." My ears perked up, he walked into the room and nodded. "You can tell him."

"_Dad…I have some news."_

"_What's that baby?"_

"I found Derek."

"_Oh Tegan I'm sorry."_

"No dad, he's alive! Very much alive and standing in front of me." There was a bit of silence until my father started yelling.

"_Donna, Donna! I'm on the phone with Tegan! HONEY, DEREK IS ALIVE!" _I heard her yelling but I couldn't make out much, I heard him chuckle. Only assuming he had heard the commotion on the other end. _"Honey, let us talk to him please." _I handed him the phone, he took it from me. I motioned to him that I was gonna be outside. I walked out of the house and sat on the porch. I crossed my arms realizing that the weather was awfully cold and my small little coat wasn't doing me justice. The sun was starting to set I thought to myself, I should get home before my parents freak out. Then stopped to remember that I was on my own in Beacon Hills. I was so lost in thought I didn't even notice a leather coat around me.

"Hey, my parents are filled with joy aren't they?"

"Yeah, not completely sure why. But they are."

"The Hales and Copelands have been close since way back, Derek. You know that, practically family and everything that happened ten years ago and not hearing from you. Of course they're happy. You're alive." I pulled his head down to my level and pressed my forehead against his. He held me one more time, nuzzling his face in the crook of my neck. I saw that it was getting darker. "I should go before it gets dark."

"Like you can't see in the dark." He mumbled into my neck which causes me to giggle.

"You're right. But unlike you, I go to school and I have homework to do." Then my stomach growled. "And I also need to feed myself." I gave him a small smile. I pulled away and walked off his porch. "My window will be open for you Derek. In case you need anything." I began walking off and remembered that there was something I wanted to say about Scott. But thought it over, I didn't want to make the moment sour by talking about a wolf biting people. I waved goodbye and walked to my car. I drove home, unlocking my front door. I dropped my backpack on the floor and went straight into the kitchen grabbing the Chinese food I didn't eat last night. I smiled from ear to ear.

"So I guess I didn't need to leave the window open." I spun around facing him.

"It looks like you had a lot more on your mind today."

"Hoping we would talk it out now?"

"Is there enough for both of us?" I pulled out another bag from the fridge. I grabbed some dishes and spread the food out and heated it up in the oven. It was better than the microwave. I sat down across from him.

"My friend Scott, the one you threw the inhaler too. I'm assuming this had happened the night I came. He and Stiles were fucking around in the woods because they heard about the body that was in half." After I finished my sentence, a growl emitted from Derek's throat. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "What?" No answer. "Derek, what is it?"

"That body...it-it was Laura's." My breath was caught in my throat. I shot up from the table causing the chair to fall to the ground. Once again I was having trouble breathing, this better become a habit.

"HOW? Who did this!" I banged my fists on the table. My claws were threatening to come out. Tears already streaming down my face.

"I don't know this is the reason why I came back. She was looking for something." Then it hit me.

"Scott was bit that night, Derek. He said he didn't see what it was but he saw the red eyes." I heard his heartbeat quicken.

"No..."

"I said the same thing. It's the Alpha, that's the only think that comes to mind." I took a deep shaky breath. "Could that be what Laura was here for?"

"The alpha killed my sister." He stood up from the table and paced back and forth. The aroma of the food got me out of thought; I took it out and served it. I nervously rubbed the back of my neck.

"Is your appetite still intact?" He grabbed the fork and just started eating. "Never mind I asked." I walked back to my front door and grabbed my bag and went back into the kitchen. "I wasn't kidding about the homework, Derek." I pulled out two notebooks and a two textbooks, I started scribbling down in my notebook.

"Do you believe this Scott kid got bit?" I looked up from my notebook.

"I honestly don't think his lying. I mean a dark figure and red eyes?" He shrugged and kept on eating. "I'm going to help him."

"No."

"What do you mean no? He's going to need help! There's a full moon Friday. I'm not gonna let him go through that alone. He's one of my best friends."

"Does he even know what you are?"

"No, not yet. He will soon."

"I don't like that idea, Teg."

"Do you have any better ones?"

"I'll help him. He doesn't have to know about you."

"It's almost too late for that." He gave me a look that nearly scared me. Keyword: nearly.

"What do you mean?"

"I kind of dropped some hints, and it would be impossible to hide this from them. I'm basically always around 'em. Plus I think they'll freak out more about the fact that we know each other than me being a Were."

"Why?" I scoffed and shook my head.

"You know, you're the mysterious guy who came back ten years later."

"Well you came back too."

"Yeah, but I wasn't the one all over the news back then." I grimaced. "Sorry." He got up and placed the dish in the sink. I finished off my plate and did the same. I was done with homework and realized the time. "I have class tomorrow." I groaned. He nodded and headed for the door. "I didn't say you had to go." He stopped in his tracks. "Stay the night, it shouldn't hurt." I walked up stairs; I slipped into my pajamas and did all my business in the bathroom. I started laughing. "Just walk in, my parents aren't here! Will you relax?" I yawned and got into my bed and under the covers. With quickness, he was already next to me in bed. I turned to my side facing him. I was just staring in his green eyes. "There's something that we didn't get a chance to do."

"What's that?" I placed my hand on his cheek and pulled him closer.

"This." I leaned in pressing my lips against his softly. I quickly pulled away; he just kept looking at me. He pushed me on my back and was on top of me within seconds. "I've wanted to do that for a while. Kind of the only thing I've been thinking about doing since we were kids." He smiles and leaned down capturing my lips again. I ran my fingers on the back of his neck and into his hair.

_Get up, get up. Come on, come on. Let's go. There's just a few things I think you should know._

I pulled away and groaned I was prepared to throw my phone out the window.

"It's Stiles; I promised I was going to call him once I got home." I pressed the answer button and put the phone against my ear.

"_YOU SAID YOU WERE GONNA CALL, TEGAN! I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK_."

"I'm fine, _dad._ I'm home."

"_Don't you dad me, missy. After seeing Derek in the woods and leaving you there was starting to freak me out…Wait, did you go after him when we left?"_

"What, no..." I said that a little too quickly.

"_Alright, sorry I just got worried. He just randomly showed up and it gave me the creeps._" Derek started glaring causing me to laugh.

"He didn't give me the creeps, plus he was kinda cute." I smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"_Of course you thought he was cute, all the girls dig the mysterious guys that randomly show up. Like Twilight._"

"Oh god Stiles, that was the worst example EVER."

"_You're right I'm sorry." _I looked at my clock and saw it was nearly one.

"Stiles go to bed. It's almost one and we have school in the morning. I know you'll get a good sleep because you called."

"_I will after I'm done eavesdropping on my father._"

"STILES! Leave your father alone, and stay out of his police business!"

"_But I think he found something on that girl's body!_" I shot up and looked at Derek."_They said they found a hair and they're going to run it._"

"What?"

"_I gotta go; I think my dad knows I'm listening! I'll see you at school!_"

"Wait, Stiles!" The line went dead. "Goddamn it, I hope his father didn't see him. I'm sure he'll find out the results. He tends to listen on every conversation." I turned over to look at him seeing that he had fallen asleep. I smiled and fixed myself next to him, I kissed his lips softly. "Goodnight Derek." I turned off my lamp and fell asleep.

* * *

I was putting some notebooks away in my locker and at the corner of my eye I see Jackson again leaning next to my locker.

"Hey there, Jacks."

"So you're coming to Lydia's party tonight?" I chuckled.

"She never really gave me a chance to say anything and it was more like telling me I was going than asking. So yeah, I'll be there tonight."

"Great, I'm looking forward to it." He winked and walked off. I sensed people behind me. "Isn't he with Lydia?"

"Maybe he's just being friendly?" Scott and I looked at Stiles. "Okay maybe not. But I mean look at you Tegan! You're hot!" I started laughing and flipped my hair.

"Why thank you, Stiles."

"But Lydia…" I flicked his head and walked off.

"Oh you're in trouble now." I heard their footsteps behind me; Scott threw his arm around me and kissed the side of my head. "Don't worry Tegan; I think you're hotter than Lydia."

"Thanks Scott."

"But Allison…" I shoved him as he started laughing.

"You guys suck!" I shouted over my shoulder.

"Don't miss our practice today, Teg!" I flipped them off and walked to my next class. Algebra was a drag as usual. I was counting the minutes until the bell rang, I walked out of class and then had my arm pulled almost causing me to fall.

"What the-Jesus Stiles! You're going to pop my arm out of my socket! Slow down! Where's the fire?" He didn't stop to answer, so I began running at his pace. We were running towards the field, Scott was getting ready to get on the field.

"Scott, Scott! Wait up!"

"Stiles, I'm playing for the first elimination. Can it wait? Hey Teg." I waved.

"Just hold on, okay!" Stiles was trying to catch his breath. "I overheard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis came back from the lab in LA. They found animal hairs from the body in the woods!"

"Stiles I gotta go man." Scott grabbed his equipment and ran off.

"Wait Scott! You're not gonna be believe what the animal hair was." Scott was gone before he could let out another word. He turned to me with a look of defeat. "It was a wolf." My eyes widen when he told me what it was. Oh fuck, I rubbed his shoulder,

"We'll tell him later." I kissed his forehead and walked to the bleachers.

"Tegan!" I looked up to see Allison. I walked to where she was sitting, I sat beside her and the practice had started. Scott was doing all these crazy maneuvers, Stiles and I glanced at each other in shock. The coach called him over and told him he made first string. Everyone was still cheering, but the only feeling I had was worry.

I parked outside Stiles' house and rang his door bell, I heard running and the door swung open.

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"Scott, but this is a better surprise."

"Are you okay? You look very jittery." He let me in and led me up to his room. "Whoa shit, do you ever clean you room?" I picked up one of the papers from the ground and realized what they were. "Stiles…"

"I've been researching all of this since last night."

"After our phone call?"

"Yes, and after listening to my dad's. This morning I heard about the hairs. I completely forgot and remembered when I passed by your classroom. "Now I believe Scott wasn't lying." I exhaled and sat down on his bed.

"Stiles, I need to tell you something." He spun around in his chair facing me. "I-." There was a knock on the door, he shot out of his seat and opened the door.

"Get in." Scott came in with a smile. "You need to see this; I've been reading all night. Books, everything."

"How much Adderall have you had today?"

"A lot….Doesn't matter. Okay just listen."

"Is this about the body?" Scott threw his bag behind me and took a seat. "Did they find out who did it?"

"No they're still looking for people. Even Derek Hale." My head shot up.

"WHAT?" I said that very loudly causing the two to jump. They ignored my outburst and went on.

"The guy in the woods we saw the other day."

"YEAH! But that's not it okay!"

"What then?"

"Remember that joke I made from the other day?" Stiles let out a laugh. "Not a joke anymore. The wolf, the bite in the woods, I started doing all this reading. DO YOU KNOW WHY A WOLF HOWLS!"

"Should I?"

"I-it's a signal." They gave me that look again. "When a wolf is alone, it howls. Signaling its location to the rest of its pack."

"So if you're hearing a wolf howling. That means others could have been nearby! Maybe even a pack of them…"

"You mean a pack of wolves?"

"No…werewolves." By the look of Scott's face, he thought Stiles was messing with him again.

"Are you serious? Are you wasting my time with this?" He scoffed. "You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour."

"Look, we saw you on the field today. What you did wasn't just amazing alright? It was impossible."

"Yeah, so I made a good shot."

"NO! You mad an incredible shot!" Stiles grabbed his bag slamming it back on the bed. "The way you moved! The speed, you're reflexes! People can't just suddenly do that overnight! A-and there's the visions, the senses! Don't even think I don't notice that you don't need your inhaler anymore."

"Okay, okay! I can't think about this right." I stood there silently hoping Scott wouldn't reach his breaking point; once you're a pissed off were, a new one to be exact. There will be trouble controlling your anger.

"Look can we calm down for just one damn second here…"

"We'll talk tomorrow."

"TOMORROW!"

"No! The full moon is tonight! Don't you get it!"

"What are you trying to do!"

"HE'S TRYING TO HELP YOU WITH THIS SCOTT!"

"I can't believe you're falling for this too, Tegan!"

"I'm not falling for anything, Scott!" He looked at the both of us.

"I just made first line, I have a date with a girl, who I can't believe wants to go out with me. Everything in my life is so perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it!"

"Scott, will you fucking relax? PLEASE!" Stiles sat back down grabbing a book.

"I'm trying to help…You're cursed Scott. And it's not just the moon that causes you to physically change. It's also when your bloodlust will be at peak."

"Bloodlust?"

"Yeah, your urge to kill."

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill."

"SCOTT!" Stiles seemed to ignore the threat and went looking through the paper he had all over his desk.

"You have to hear this. The change can be caused by anger or anything that races your pulse."

"And I haven't seen anything that races your pulse like Allison does." Scott started glaring at me because I was agreeing with everything Stiles was telling him.

"You gotta cancel this date." Stiles got out of his chair and went searching for Scott's phone from his backpack.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm changing the date."

"NO GIVE IT TO ME!" Scott yanked the phone out of his hand and slammed him against the wall almost punching him, knocking over his chair. I threw myself in between them, making myself a shield for Stiles and shoving Scott a couple of steps back. I felt Stiles' heartbeat accelerate; he was beyond scared of Scott right now. I was controlling myself not to just change then and there. I almost growled until Scott had realized what he had done.

"I'm sorry…" He grabbed his things and went to the door. "I'm sorry." He left; I spun around and check if Stiles was hurt in anyway.

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine…I think I need to sit down." He picked up the chair. "Tegan…" There were three scratch marks behind the chair ripping the fabric. He could have harmed Stiles…I have to help him. "What-what was it that y-y-you wanted to tell me."

"Stiles babe, breathe for me first, yeah?" He began breathing normally.

"Did you actually believe everything I said?"

"Yes, as I matter of fact I do."

"Why?" I chuckled and sat on his bed, I looked down to my feet.

"Well for starters." I looked up and saw him jump back; my only reaction was to smile. "It runs in my blood."

"Y-you're a…HOLY CRAP!"

"Yeah, I know."

"You were dropping hints the other day! And you both knew the gum in my pocket and…Will you help me with Scott."

"I will."

* * *

"I wonder what people will say when they see walk in with you, Tegan." I laughed as I hopped out of the beat up jeep.

"I don't think they'll say anything at all. And if they do, would it matter?"

"If Lydia hears it, maybe." I slapped his shoulder and walked into the crowded house with half-drunk teens dancing on each other. I wanted to say something to Stiles but I had already lost him. The house was already getting too stuffy for me; I went out to the backyard and found a spot that wasn't being used. I caught a scent and rolled my eyes, I turned my attention to where it was coming from. I saw him standing there, staring at Scott and Allison.

"Since when do you crash high school parties?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Just wait." He gave me that smirks and went off.

"What?" I looked over to Scott and I saw him just leave Allison. "Oh shit." I ran after him pushing people out the way. I saw Stiles. "It's happening." I kept running and saw Allison see him drive off. I sniffed the air trying to track Scott but got overpowered.

"Tegan, Allison."

"Derek." I turned to her. "He's friend of mine."

"Scott told me he was feeling too hot, asked if I can take you two home." I was incredibly pissed at this moment; I knew exactly what he was doing.

"Uh sure." She turned to me giving me a look telling me not to let her go by herself.

"Shotgun." She took the back seat; I sat in the passengers glaring at him. We dropped her off home and drove in the direction of the wolves. "ARE YOU CRAZY!"

"Oh what?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT! Derek, Stiles is going to tell him who drove her and me! They think you're the fucking suspect of your sister's murder. You two are starting off on the wrong foot right now!"

"This is why I have you here."

"For what, to explain to him that you're the sweetest man in the world?"

"Exactly." He parked in front of the car and took something out of the back seat. "No you are fucking not."

"It'll bring to me faster, Teg. Trust me on this." I wanted to punch him. "You said you wanted to help right?" He should me Allison's blazer. "This is helping." We walked further into the woods and placed the coat on a branch. He sensed something and looked into my eyes. I realized what he picked up and it made me worry. "Track them, if they're getting closer. Find me." He kissed my head and ran off. I started getting closer and I felt them. I heard rustling from behind me and ran that direction. Derek and Scott looked like they were beginning to fight. I ran down towards them, I heard Scott speak. "Quiet." I stood behind Derek; Scott's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head.

"Derek, it's too late. They're here. Scott, run!" Running off in different directions I heard Scott yell out in pain. I stopped in my tracks. I looked at Derek. "I am not leaving him here." He nodded, we took out two men, and Derek broke the arrow getting him out of it. We ran until we lost sight of them.

"Who were they?"

"Hunters."

"They kinda have been hunting us for centuries."

"Us! You mean, you!" He looked over to me. "Tegan, what the hell are you doing here!"

"She's with me."

"What do you mean she's with you!" I took out my claws and flashed him my eyes. "WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME?"

"Keep your voice down!" I shook my head. "I was going to tell you today before you attacked Stiles!"

"Did he?"

"No, it runs in my blood." Scott eyes went back to Derek.

"You did this to me!" I was going to tell him but Derek stopped me.

"Is it really so bad Scott? That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human can hope? You've been given something the most people would kill for. The bite is a gift."

"Not all people want this gift, Derek!"

"I don't want it."

"You will and you're gonna need us if you want to learn how to control it. So you and me Scott, we're brothers now." Derek backed away from him grabbing my hand. I sent Scott an apologetic look.

"Why did you lie to him?"

"So he would come back to us for help. We can help him Teg."

"I don't doubt that at all." I ran my hand through my hair. "What a helluva night." Derek was eying me up and down. "What?"

"You look…"

"Like a hot mess? Yes I know, I looked better before all the running you made me do and I ruined a good pair of stockings thank you ver-." I was interrupted by his lips crashing into mine. He backed my up against a tree. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me, his hands roamed down to my thigh. I heard a tear, I looked down to see that he ripped my good side of the stockings similar to the on my left leg. I slapped his chest.

"I was going to say beautiful. Now they're even." He walked off on his own leaving me by the tree.

"You're the biggest asshole ever."

"I heard you."

"I know you did." I followed behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

I heard sneakers squeaking from the hall, with amazing hearing. That sound is about a hundred times more annoying.

"Please let her be safe. Please let her be safe!" It was Stiles; I chuckled and stared at the door waiting for him to stumble in.

"Three, two..."

"OH THANK GOD." He tripped over his and ran over to the desk behind me almost toppling over. I grabbed the desk and his shirt.

"Stiles, Jesus! You okay there, buddy?"

"You took a ride from Derek Hale! Scott told me things and I thought-"

"Wait, wait Scott told you what?"

"That Derek was the one who killed the woman, and he was the one who bit him."

"Oh god, he doesn't seriously believe that, does he?" Stiles was taken back of what I said."

"A-are you defending him?"

"Well I mean come on! Does he have any proof that's it's actually him?"

"No."

"Then he needs to not falsely accuse someone." He raised his eyebrow, not being able to believe about what I just had said to him. The teacher came in and starting to write on the board. "Look Stiles, we'll talk about this later. Okay?" I turned my attention the board, I grabbed my phone and took it out of my bag. I found Derek's number and began texting him.

_"We need to talk, big time."_

_"What's going on?"_

_"Scott."_

_"Meet me at my place straight after school."_

_"They want me to be at their practice."_

_"Tegan, just skip the goddam practice, we need to talk about Scott!" _

"Ms. Copeland, is there something far more interesting on your device than what I'm teaching?" Yes.

"I'm sorry sir. It was my mother. I'll turn it off now." I texted him back saying I'll stay for a couple of minutes and then head off to the house. I shoved my phone back in my bag not waiting for an answer. The bell rang; I rushed out of class and started digging in my bag for my phone. Once I got it out, someone rammed into me causing me to fall and drop my phone. "Watch where you're going will you?" I looked up to see Jackson. I rolled my eyes as we reached for my phone at the same time. He decided to help my phone off the ground and not me.

"Derek, as in Derek Hale?" I snatched my phone out of his hand.

"That is none of your fucking business, and since did you think it was okay to look at people's text messages." I straightened myself out.

"Well, it was there."

"Yeah, and it is common courtesy to hand back the phone and not look at it." I scoffed. "Now will you excuse me?" I walked past by him pushing his shoulder in the process. I went to lunch and found them sitting together. I grabbed food and practically slammed my tray down.

"What's up with you?"

"Fucking Jackson."

"Welcome to the club."

"Has he been bothering you lately?"

"How did you...well he thinks I'm on steroids." I threw my head back and started laughing.

"You, on steroids? Yeah, okay!"

"So how was your ride home last night?" I looked straight at Scott.

"Like any other car ride. Three word conversation and that was it."

"Tegan..."

"Scott..."

"Stiles..." We looked at him; he puts his hands up in surrender. "What, you were saying names and I felt left out." I shook my head and kissed his forehead.

"I'm saying, you should tell him."

"Now? I'm not sure it's the right time. Knowing how he'll react."

"Knowing how who will react? Guys what's going on?"

"Stiles, I'll tell you at practice." The bell rung and I grabbed my tray. I looked at Scott. "Don't tell him anything yet." I threw out what was left from my tray and headed to my last class. School was over and I started walking to the bleachers. I felt my phone vibrate.

_"What did I tell you?"_

_"And what did I tell you? I'm staying for a couple of minutes just to make sure nothing happens during practice."_

_"Fine, ten minutes."_

_"Twenty."_

_"Teg, don't push it."_

_"Derek will you just relax?"_ I sniffed the air and realized he was here. I rolled my eyes and shoved the phone back into my bag. Derek started peeking out from the trees. I ignored him and saw Scott running towards me.

"It was Allison's father!" I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"Boy, whispering doesn't apply to you." I took my hand off of him. "How did you know?"

"Last night, when I got shot with the arrow. He just picked her up right now. And it was him Tegan, oh god what if she's one of them too? What if..."

"McCall! Get over here!" I gave him and smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Go."

"I'll Skype you when I get home!" I nodded and the practice began. Jackson had that annoying smirk across his face when he saw me. Then it hit me, just something little to get back at Derek for being downright rude. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and waved at Jackson. I heard Derek growl, and my job was done. It was Scott's turn to do whatever they did, he charges at Jackson and gets rammed straight to ground. I cringed and kept yelling in support, he picked himself up as the coach pulled him over and just started yelling at him. Scott went for a second try and this time knocking Jackson to the ground. He groaned in pain and started grabbing his shoulder. On the other hand Scott fell down to his knees grabbing his head. Oh fuck me.

"STILES! STILES!" I kept pointing at Scott. "Now!" Stiles just grabbed him up and rushed him inside. I kicked the bleachers and saw that Derek had moved closer to the field. I ran off grabbing his hand and running into the woods and to his house. "Are you dumb? You can't just randomly fucking show up at the field Derek!"

"Didn't want your little boyfriend to see me?"

"My what? Oh for the love of god." I snorted. "I didn't peg you as the jealous type Hale." I sat down on the front steps. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about, Derek. I'm all yours."

"Then what was that then?" I started laughing.

"You look cute when you're jealous. Really." I know I was pissing off Derek. With lightning speed I was thrown up against a wall with my hands pinned over my head.

"You think I look cute, huh?" I felt a lump in my throat. Without hesitation, he slammed his lips on mine still not letting go of my hands. He pressed himself on me; I let out a small moan as he started kissing my neck. He pulls away letting my hands go. I threw my arms around him and jumped wrapping my legs around his waist. He pushed me up against the wall; he pulled away again and leaned against my ear. "You're right." I gave him a confused and got back on my feet.

"About what?" He looked straight into my eyes. I knew that he was hearing my heart beat a thousand miles.

"You are mine." He walked away from me and to the other side of his porch. I could feel myself blushing and looked down at my shoes. "What's wrong with Scott?"

"Ohohoho. I think you know Derek."

"Obviously not, if I'm asking you, Teg."

"My god, will it kill you to be completely sweet and nice to me for just a moment?" I groaned and leaned against the house next to him. He glared at me, crossing his arms and turning his body to me giving me his full attention.

"I'm sorry beautiful." He tucked a strand behind my ear and kissed my lips. "Please, do continue." I scoffed and rolled my eyes. I pushed myself off the wall.

"If you're going to act like that, forget it." I headed for the stairs until he grabbed me from my waist and sat me down in front of him.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry, I'll listen."

"Thank you. Okay, Scott is HIGHLY convinced that you killed Laura and that you're the one that caused him all of this. I really think he hates you by the way. Not that you care or anything."

"Why the hell do they think I killed my own sister?"

"Ah, see I don't think they know who Laura is to you. They just assume: dead body, you showing up. You equals killer. The cops think you're a suspect too." He growled. "Don't growl at me about this, babe."

"You need to convince him that it's not me."

"Ha, yeah okay."

"What?"

"Scott may have spoken to me all day at school, but I think he's royally pissed because I didn't come clean to him about everything until last night. And I think he's even more pissed that I know you. Since he thinks you bit him and all." I cupped his face and brought him down to my level. "You have to tell him it wasn't you, you know that right. Maybe he'll hate you less, and let you help him."

"Speaking of help, he can't play that game."

"Aw jeez, I'll have fun trying to convince him with that. Oh fuck I should really call Stiles."

"The kid who took Scott?"

"Yeah, I hope he's not dead." I pulled out my phone and dialed phone, he didn't answer. I started worrying and kept calling and still straight to voicemail. "Fuck, fuck, FUCK."

"What?"

"He's not answering." He started growling again. "What's wrong with you now?"

"He almost exposed us." He clenched his fist and starting walking off.

"Whoa, where are you going?"

"Gonna make sure he won't play." Derek ran off, I lost him in the trees.

"Oh fuck." I went into the same direction as he went going to Scott's house, I reached his window and saw that Derek had him pinned against the wall. Now I was fuming. I jumped inside the house. "DEREK, LET HIM GO. NOW!"

"Tegan!"

"DEREK! Let him go!" Derek finally glanced at me with his jaw clenched and looked back at Scott. He let him go and went straight out of the window. "For the love of god, how I'm dealing with that guy I have no goddamn idea." I walked to Scott and sat him down on his computer chair. I checked him for any injuries. "You okay?"

"I-I'll manage."

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" Our heads shot to the laptop screen; apparently Stiles witnessed what just happened and is also alive.

"THANK THE HEAVENS, you're alive Stiles!"

"...Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, someone did change on the field and you didn't answer your goddamn phone!"

"Oh right that buzzing sound." I face palmed myself and took a seat on Scott's bed.

"You guys had me completely worried. How did you help him back?"

"I used a fire extinguisher." I snorted and looked at Scott; he took a glance at me and looked away. I frowned and took his hand into mine.

"Scott, look I'm sorry. I really am."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Yeah because it was completely easy to tell Stiles what you are."

"He believed me later on."

"Uh huh, but if this never happened to you and I told the both of you. 'Oh hey guys guess what, being a wolf runs in my family. So when the full moon hits don't be scared if you hear howling, it's probably just me.'" I shot him a fake smile, he didn't say anything afterwards and neither did Stiles. "My point exactly."

"What about Derek?"

"Derek and I go way back. Our families were always close friends for centuries. The Hales and Copelands have always been loyal to each other and never once betrayed each other."

"So anywhere your family is..."

"Hales always live nearby."

"So in this case, you and Derek lived very close to each other."

"That's why it didn't take much to meet us in the woods that day." I nodded.

"Wait Derek said that hunters have been hunting them for centuries..."

"Yeah?"

"You moved exactly around the time his house burned down."

"There was nothing we could have done..." Tears started forming. "I was only six. My parents realized what was happening, my father went to help but came home screaming it was too late. That he had lost his best friend and everyone else." I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head. I let out a quiet sob. "I didn't know what was going on; my parents just barged in my room and started packing up my things. The first thing I saw was 'can I say goodbye to stiles and Scott and Derek' they said no and I wasn't having it, I wanted to see you all before I left but I couldn't. I was so afraid that you two would hate me forever because I just up and left." I let out a shaky breath and wrapped my arms around myself.

"You honestly think we would hate you? Look, you left. Yeah that hurt, but we rather you move away then have what happened to Derek's family happen to you."

"Stiles is right. The fact that you're back totally makes up for you ditching us." I gasped and threw one of his pillows at him. Stiles aimed his toy guy at Scott from his computer. I started laughing then Scott interrupted me with a hug, I'll always love you, Teg. Remember that."

"Me too! But I can't hug you so; expect a big one from me tomorrow, Tegan."

"I will, now if you'll excuse me. I have some yelling to do."

"Tegan! I have a question."

"Yes Stiles?"

"Do Hales and Copelands marry each other?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Uh, usually one couple. Kind of like an arranged marriage but without the 'you have to grow to love him or her.' If they immediately spot out a Hale and a Copeland always together and not okay if they're not together. Then that's when they know. Those two are going to be the ones ending up together. I hope that made any sense."

"Kind of like twilight with the whole imprinting thing."

"Oh for the love of god, you actually read the book. But sort of like that I guess."

"Did they already find the couple before anything happened?"

"Uh huh, it's..." My eyes went wide. Then it hit me. All these years, my depression quickly disappeared when I came back. This is that my mom was raving about. "Holy shit."

"What?"

"Huh, what? Oh sorry I just remembered something. Uh, I'll see you two tomorrow. Okay?" I jumped out the window and went home; I ran up to my room and saw Derek lying in my bed.

"I know you heard everything, I still smelled you there." He put his arms begin his head just staring at me. "It's us; it's always been us..."

"Our parents were waiting until we were the right age, then...well you know the rest." I sat next to him I held his hand in mine.

"Besides everything happening, how far in depression were you?"

"Deep, obviously because of that. But I felt something else weighing my depression down. Stopped when-"

"We came back from Beacon Hills..." He nodded, I let go of his hand and he placed it on my cheek pulling me towards him. Foreheads touching, I let some tears go.

"Go change, you got school in the morning. Time to go to bed." I nodded and went straight to the bathroom. I came out and saw Derek had stripped down. I blushed and all he did was smile. I slipped under the covers and lay next to him. Wrapping my arm over his torso, he hand one hand running through my hair. "We should tell your parents."

"I think that sounds like a good idea. When shit isn't hitting the fan, we'll go." Derek kissed the top of my head and turned off my lap.

"Good night teacup." I lifted my head giving him a small peck.

"Good night."

* * *

I woke up alone the next morning, but I had a good night sleep. I had a smile on my face. I got ready for school and left my house; I was walking to my locker and saw Scott.

"Did you tell your coach you can't play?"

"How did you- Oh right. You saw what happened at the field. He wants me to play, if not. I'm off first line."

"Oh Christ…"

"And I'm sorry Tegan, I've waited this long to be in first line. I'm not giving that up." We spotted Allison from the top of the stairs. "Look I'll see you in class later." I started walking to my class and something stopped me. I looked behind me and saw Allison opening her locker and pulled out her blazer, she started looking around and I quickly hid.

"Derek, what the hell are you doing?" I know he heard me but of course he chose to ignore me. I clenched my fists and the second bell rang. "Whatever." I headed to class and saw Stiles, I walked to my seat behind him but before I could even sit down and hugged me, I chuckled and hugged him back. He kissed the top of my head and sat down. Our teacher was looking at us as if we had five heads, so did the entire class. "What, best friend can't hug?" Everyone looked back to the teacher,

"Tegan, he can't play tonight. You have to stop him in any way you can." I silently groaned to myself. I whispered carefully not trying to attract attention.

"He tried talking to the coach, but he threatened to take him first line. I tried to tell him to just take it but he wouldn't let me say another word."

"Keep trying!" Time went by very quickly, which made me extremely content. I didn't notice that Stiles had left the class before anyone else. I shrugged my shoulders and saw Scott.

"Hey kid."

"Look Tegan, if you're here to convince me to drop first line you can forget it." I groaned in frustration.

"Come on Scott! There is seriously no option, you have to!" He slammed his locker shut, before he can utter another word. Stiles had had grabbed us by our bags yanking us to the other side of the hall. "Stiles!"

"Tell me what they're saying."

"Why is your dad here?"

"This is why I'm asking you two to hear!" I stuck my tongue out at him and listened in. "What are they saying?"

"Shh!" Scott turned his head.

"Curfew." We said in unison.

"Unbelievable, my dad is looking out for a rabid animal while the jerkoff who actually killed the girl is out there hanging out doing whatever he wants." I scoffed and shoved Stiles.

"Teg, what was that for?" I didn't say a word I just walked off incredibly angry. I was just throwing everything into my locker. Why can't they see it's not him! I slammed my locker shut and headed to the direction Scott went. I was going to let out my anger on him until we saw Lydia introducing someone to Allison.

"What the hell?" We headed closer to them and Lydia made a face when she saw Scott and walked off with him.

"So Lydia is introducing you to everyone?"

"She's being so unbelievably nice to me."

"Well, I wonder why."

"Maybe she gets how being the new girl sucks." Scott zoned out for a little bit and then I realized what he was just staring at.

"Where did you get that?"

"My jacket? Oh it was in my locker."

"Because I put it there, you left it in the car. When Derek dropped us off, my memory is a creep some of the time and I tend to memorize things. So I know your locker combination."

"How much did you talk to him when he drove you home?"

"Not much at all."

"What did you say?" I grabbed her hand and started moving away.

"Scott we have class now, we'll see you at lunch." I pulled her away. "I'm so sorry about that."

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know half the time but he'll be okay." We went through another class but I ditched lunch and went straight to Derek's. If I was pissed enough I would have knocked down the door. "Beautiful touch with her jacket. He almost lost it in the hallway." Derek slipped his hands in my back pockets pulling my flush against his body. Nuzzling against my neck, I rolled my eyes as he was trying to make me give in. "You not getting out of this Hale." He stopped and spun me around to face him.

"It's all part of my plan."

"What? To get him even more angry and wolf out in school, not a really smart plan. I really hope you know that." I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed. "You can't just do it the normal way and just offer the help. Instead of you pissing him off?"

"He's gonna realize the more he loses control of his anger, he's gonna want to come to me about it."

"Right on cue."

"DEREK! DEERRREEK!" I pushed myself off and headed for the door; Derek stopped and pulled me away from it.

"I don't want him to know you're here. Just stay inside." I nodded and he disappeared. I headed upstairs looking for a window with the good view of Scott outside, but made sure I wasn't seen.

"Stay away from her, she doesn't know anything!"

"Yeah, what if she does, you think your little buddy Stiles, can Google werewolves and now you got all the answers. Is that it? You don't get it yet, Scott. But I'm looking out for you." I snorted and quickly slapped my hand over my mouth. "Think about what can happen; you're out on the field. The aggression takes over and you shift in front of everyone. Your mom, all your friends and when they see you. Everything falls apart." And within seconds he was right back on my side, Scott went off on his bike.

"Just so you know you didn't get through him, at all."

"How would you know?"

"You don't know him like I do." I looked down at my watch. "I should go, got a lot of things to do." I walked downstairs grabbing my bag on the way.

"I'll come by later tonight."

"Staying the night?"

"Can't, I-uh. I buried the other half of Laura right next to the house."

"Is that wise?" She shrugged his shoulders and walked me to my car. "Do you want me to stay?"

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine."

"Okay." He leaned down to my level and kissed me. I placed my hands on the sides of his neck pulling him closer. "I'll see you later." I got into my car and drove home.

* * *

**A/N: Yuck, shitty ending I know. And I'm sorry if what I said about the one couple sounded Twilightly, When I was writing it. I didn't notice it sounded that way until I was done with it. So please forgive me for it!**


	5. Chapter 5

I waited for Derek, I even made dinner. I waited and waited and nothing, I was starting to get extremely worried. He said he was going to come and if anything came up, he would have phoned and let me know. But he didn't, I started dialing him, voicemail. The same over and over, I thought to myself that I should head to bed and he'll probably call me back in the morning or something. I was wrong, no notifications on my phone. I started panicking I redialed and it went straight to voicemail.

"Hey Derek, it's me for the thousandth time. You didn't come last night, usually you would tell me if something goes down and you didn't. I'm also going to apologize for sounding like a clingy girlfriend. I'll wait an hour to see if you come back, if not I'm heading straight down there." I sighed. "Please, please be okay." I pressed end and started fidgeting with my phone. I nervously started tapping my foot. "Fuck it." I grabbed my car keys from desk and ran out of my house; I started driving towards the woods and saw police cars. I parked my car in a hidden spot and snuck around to see what was happening. I slapped my hand over my mouth. "Oh god no." They had found Laura's other half. But how did they know? No one ever comes arou...My eyes landed on Scott. A growl emitted from my throat, angry was not enough to describe how I felt seeing him right now. I saw them take Derek out in handcuffs, he lifted his head up figuring out I was there. He found my glance, I was nearly in tears. They were taking Derek to jail, they think he killed her. All because these boys couldn't mind their business. Scott's head shot up, shit he knows I'm here. I made a run for it, I was back in my car and drove back home. I threw my keys across and room and yelled at the top of my lungs. I was beyond furious, is this what Scott had to do to get him away? In the shape I'm in, I'm skipping school; I went up to my room and took a shower. I decided that I was going to see him down at the station. I walked in hoping Mr. Stilinksi wasn't there, before I reached the desk. I saw him walking out. I panicked quickly and hid myself. Whoever he was with held him up in a small conversation. I wishing for the guy to just walk away, about a minute later the both were gone. I straightened myself out and walked up to the desk and put on my best smile. "Hello, I was wondering if I can see Derek Hale."

"And you are?"

"Believe it or not, we just got engaged. I just came back from San Francisco looking at venues and they had told me they arrested him for something. This is unbelievable because he wouldn't hurt a fly." A familiar chuckle rang in my ears.

"You're perfect." I smiled again.

"And they wouldn't bother tell me what he was in for."

"What are wearing?"

"And I would like to know why?" A question directed towards the cop in front of me and to Derek.

"Because his heart is going fast."

"Well because, they think he murdered a poor innocent woman."

"MURDER? I demand to see him now." I let out an exaggerated sob. "Please!"

"Right this way." He led me to the cells and I saw him sitting down staring straight at me. "WHAT IS GOING ON? They just told me what you were in for! Explain this to me now!"

"I'll leave you two alone." I started going off until he left. I rushed to the cell and kissed him between the bars.

"Thank god you're okay."

"I'm going to kill those two when I get out of here."

"You think I'm not? I know this was a way to keep you off Scott's back for tonight."

"Don't worry, I warned his little friend."

"Trust me, I know he's try to convince him. But Scott will not budge, Derek. He's too concerned about losing that title of his." I leaned my forehead against the bars and let out a sigh of frustration. I felt him run his fingers through my hair and lifted my chin.

"How you're controlling your anger right now is pretty amazing."

"Yeah? Well I'm trying my best not to rip this fucking cell door off."

"Why aren't you in school?"

"I am beyond furious at those two and if I see them I will shift in that hallway and tear them to shreds."

"You have to go to that game tonight."

"I have no other choice. I'm probably the only one that can help him out with this...I mean Stiles can help too."

"Who?"

"Scott's best friend. Goofy cute looking kid that was with him." He glared at me. "Hey, I can look." I heard someone clear their throat and saw Derek's eyes widen. "Wha-" I looked behind me. Shit. "Hi officer Stilinski."

"What the hell are you doing here, Teg?"

"Uhm, visiting Derek?"

"You're supposed to be at school, like the rest of the kids in town. Do you know what he's in for?"

"So I've heard." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Just get out of here." I nodded and turned back to Derek.

"Let me know when you get out." He nodded; as I was walking away he grabbed my hand bringing me back to him and gave me a breath taking kiss. I pulled away blushing. He seriously just kissed me in front of Stiles' father. Derek let me go and I quickly walked of the station. I headed to my car and drove home. I kept decided about going to school and then decided it was already too late. I sent texts to Allison and the guys to give me the work for today. I also sent Scott and Stiles a text to come over my house after school. Hours passed by and I smelled something in the air, they were here. I snuck out of the house and waited for them to walk up to the front.

"Did she say why she wanted us to come over?"

"No, for some reason I'm freaking out about it. She didn't show up to school today. I really hope she's okay." I silently walked up behind them spinning them around grabbing them by throat, but not choking them and slamming them against the house.

"WHOA, WHOA TEGAN! It's us!"

"I know it's you guys! I'm fucking furious at you two!"

"What why?" I slammed Scott back on the wall.

"Oh you know why? You two had to be snooping around Derek's place and got him arrested!"

"You knew about it?"

"Yes I did!" I felt myself getting angrier by the second. I let them go and started backing up, my claws ended up coming out and felt everything else change.

"Tegan, just rela-."

"DO NOT COME ANY CLOSE UNLESS YOU WANT YOUR THROAT RIPPED OUT!" Stiles immediately backed up standing next to Scott again. I kept trying to remember something that meant everything to me. All I had in my mind was Derek, my breathing started slowing down and I went back to normal.

"How did you know about all of this?"

"He...he was supposed to come over last night and he never did. I got worried and I waited until morning to see if he would show up and he didn't. I went to his place and saw you two there! Thanks for that beavis and butthead!"

"Are you with him?"

"That doesn't matter right now!"

"How can you defend him? There was the other have of the body that was buried by his house!"

"Because you don't know the story!"

"I can't believe you, Tegan."

"Me? You can't believe me? I can't believe you two for doing what you did! None of this was your business!"

"And it's yours!"

"You bet your ass it is!"

"How? What do you have with him and the body?"

"Why don't you wait till your father finds out, Stiles? I'll make sure I'm there when he does. I'll be waiting for the look on your faces and the biggest apology ever."

"And what if we find out he did kill her?" I started chuckling.

"You won't." I started walking to my front door. "I'll see you at your game tonight. So practice your apology speeches." I opened my door and slammed it shut. Tears started streaming; I slid down to the ground and started sobbing. I kept thinking over and over how I could have hurt them. More Stiles than Scott. I felt terrible, even though they got Derek arrested. I could have hurt him; I don't think I would be able to live with myself if I did. I pulled myself together and just threw myself in the shower letting the water fall on me. I stepped out and found a warm outfit for the game. I got myself ready and drove down to the school; I walked to the bleachers and sat behind the team. I saw Stiles standing there; I decided to apologize to him. I went to touch his shoulder until he saw me and flinched. My heart broke; I yanked him into a hug and held him tightly. I leaned against his ear. "Please, please forgive me. I could have hurt you, I almost lost control. Stiles, please forgive me. I don't want you to be scared of me. Even though you did the dumbest thing ever. I didn't mean to react like that." I sniffles, he didn't respond which made me feel terrible until I felt his arms wrap around me and held me tighter.

"I-it's okay." I kissed his forehead and wiped my tears.

"I'll be waiting for that apology and keep out for Scott. I'll be up there looking too but don't take your eyes off of him." He saluted me causing me to laugh; I walked back to my seat. The team started coming on the field and I was starting to pray to the gods hoping Scott wouldn't shift. Basically the entire game was not passing the ball to Scott, I cannot imagine the frustration he's feeling. Jackson takes the spotlight as always, Scott turned his head looking at the crowd and spotted something. Allison was sitting with Lydia holding a sign rooting for Jackson.

"Oh no, not fair!" My ears perked up picking up a conversation on the field. Jackson was telling the rest of the players to not pass the ball to Scott. Assuming by the way he was acting, he heard it too. He stood his position on the field bending over. "Oh god no, come on Scott!" Right when the ball went to him, he owned the game. Scoring repeatedly, there was a few seconds left and Scott stood there. "No, no, no. Scott for the love of god please." A couple of seconds later, he scored the winning goal. Everyone ran to the field to congratulate the team. I saw him just run off into the dark and towards the school. Stiles was the only one that stayed back. I sat beside him and punched his shoulder. "That was a helluva game. Wished you played in there though."

"So do I, but not much I can do. At least I'm on the team!"

"That's the spirit, Stiles!" Stiles' father was on the phone and had a particular confused and worried look on his face.

"Dad, what's wrong." He held up one finger signaling him to give him a moment, the conversation consisted of "uh huh, okay, yeah." He hung up and turned to us.

"Is everything okay, Mr. Stilinski?"

"Derek Hale has been released, he didn't kill the woman. Examiner says it was an animal." I looked at Stiles with a small smirk on my face. "And that woman was Derek's sister, Laura Hale." Stiles froze and look straight into my eyes and looked down at his hands. "I've got to go. I'll see you at home kid. Goodnight Tegan."

"Night!" I waited for him to leave and turned my attention back to Stiles. "I told you." He did say anything. "Let's go tell Scott." I stood up and held out my hand, he hesitated. "I'm not going to bite you! Now let's go!" I yanked him off the bench and to the school. He led the way into the locker rooms, we ran inside until I saw something I didn't want to interrupt. I grabbed the back of his jersey yanking him back and telling him to keep quiet. He saw what I was mentioning and patiently waited for them to be done. Allison spotted us on her way out.

"Hey guys."

"Hey…" We waved and saw a love struck Scott walking towards us.

"I kissed her."

"We saw."

"She kissed me." I snorted.

"We saw that too."

"Feels pretty good, huh?"

"I-I-I don't know how, but I controlled it. I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this, maybe this isn't bad."

"Yeah, we'll talk later then." Stiles attempted to walk to away.

"Oh no you don't, this is happening now mister."

"Wait, what is it?" Stiles sighed and looked down at me.

"What are you looking at me for? Go on."

"The medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found."

"Yeah, and?"

"Well to keep it simple, medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal not human. Derek's human not animal. Derek not killer, Derek let out of jail."

"Are you kidding?"

"Nope!"

"But here's the bigger kick in the ass, my dad id'd the dead girl, both halves, her name was-"

"Laura Hale."

"Hale!"

"Derek's sister…"The boys looked at me with a look mixed with fear and apologetic. "I told you both. Derek wouldn't kill anyone. He buried his sister; she was basically the only person he had." My head shot up. He was already here. "Now, if you two will excuse me. I have somewhere to be. I'll talk to you guys later." I walked myself out of the locker room and out back to the field. I wasn't completely sure where he was because his sent was everywhere. I saw Jackson by himself with something I couldn't make out. He picked up to the light, oh shit. It's Scott's glove. Derek appeared a few feet in front of me, I slowly started walking behind him, and I wasn't sure why he was just staring at Jackson. I was a couple of steps behind him; I stuffed my hands in my coat pocket. "Derek!" Jackson's attention went to me then Derek. "Derek, come on. It's time to go." Derek took a couple steps back and walked towards me grabbing my hand entwining my fingers with his. He gave me a small kiss in front of him and pulled me away from the field. "Oh, people are going to talk."

"Do you care?"

"Does it look like I do? Can we please go home? I've had the longest day."

"Well, at least you weren't the one who got arrested."

"You're right." I unlocked my doors and slid into my car. "My place or yours?"

"Yours." I was speeding home and hoping there weren't any cops nearby. I parked in my drive way and unlocked my front door. I threw my keys on the table and went directly to the fridge grabbing myself a bottle of water. "Did you tell them?"

"About you?" He nodded. "Stiles' dad got the phone call after the game, letting him know that it wasn't you and it was an animal. They almost shit their pants when they found out."

"Good, now they know not to stick their noses in my business."

"I told them they owe you and apology big time and me too. Look if they do anything else, they know that they have to deal with me, okay? Now I have school tomorrow, I'm probably gonna get shit in the morning because I think they called my parents."

"They didn't, so don't worry."

"How would you…You changed numbers in my file. I'm not going to ask how." He chuckled and started pushing me up the stairs.

"Come on now, Teg. Time for bed."

* * *

**A/N: SHIT ENDING AGAIN AND SHORT! And I haven't noticed until now that word keeps changing the spelling of Stilinski. So please, if there were any typos in the last chapter I'm sorry. Half of them are due because I right these around four in the morning and I start getting sleepy but my ideas start flowing. Thank you all for your reviews and favoring! Keep reviewing it totally makes my day! Maria.**


	6. Chapter 6

All it was, was a howl, I literally jumped out of bed stumbling on my own feet and falling on the floor taking Derek down with me.

"Oomph! Sorry!" I pushed him off of me and shot up to my feet.

"Teg, what the..." I slapped my hand over his mouth and heard the howling for the second time. My eyes widen.

"Oh my god, Scott. Derek we have to get him!"

"No."

"No? What do you mean no? What if he kills someone? He has no control over when he hears a howl! You and I both know that!"

"Fine." He slipped his clothes on and I grabbed my coat. "Whoa, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What do you mean what am I doing? I'm going with you."

"No you're not, you're staying here."

"Why?"

"I don't know what the hell we're up against. I'm not gonna risk losing you if something happens."

"Oh but I can wait here while something happens and risk not having you come back!"

"You have a family, Tegan." He started walking away from me.

"AND YOU HAVE ME, YOU BIG DUMB!" He stopped mid step and walked but up the stairs. I crossed my arms and looked up to him. "Yes, you lost Laura and everyone else. But you have me, do not forget that Derek Hale." I poked at his chest, he was still silent. I scoffed and he grabbed the back of my knees picking me up. I yelped in surprise, wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled my head down making me kiss him. I placed both my hands behind his neck pulling me closer, I pulled away momentarily gasping for air. Our foreheads touching, he caressed my cheek. "Just be careful please."

"You will not lose me, I promise. I'll be back tonight and I will see you later on in the day." He carried me to my bed an actually tucked me in. He gave me my one last kiss. "Now go to sleep. You have to go to school. If you skip, I'll call your parents." I started laughing.

"Alright fine, just come back to me okay." He nodded and left, I turned over and realized he left his t shirt on the floor. I got out of bed and picked it up from the ground. I took of what I was wearing and put on the shirt that fit me two sizes too big. It smelled like him, I smiled and crawled back into bed easily falling asleep.

I shut my car door and set the alarm, I threw away the trash I had in my car.

"Tegan, Teg!" I spun around and saw Scott running towards me, I sighed in relief. He was okay, he almost fell to the ground but with our lovely reflexes, we stopped that from happening.

"You're okay."

"I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Do you dream...?"

"...Is that seriously the question, Scott?"

"Let me catch my breath!"

"What's wrong with Scott?"

"Morning Stiles! Oh!" I went into my bag looking for something in the Abyss. I pulled out two granola bars and a can of Arizona. "Here you go."

"Aw Teg, you didn't have too!" He said while unwrapping one and just taking a huge bite. I started laughing at him.

"Do you not eat at home?" Stiles scarfed down the first bar and went for the second one.

"Okay back to what I wanted to talk to you about. Have you ever had a dream that felt completely real?"

"Don't people usually have these kinds of dreams?"

"But having it feel so real that you actually think it might have happened?" Oh no, please god no.

"What do you mean Scott?" Scott kept explaining his dream and every single detail kept freaking me out. What if he did actually go out and mauled Allison? Now I was having a panic attack of my own.

"So you killed her!" I shot Stiles a glare.

"I don't know I just woke up. I was sweating like crazy and I couldn't breathe, I never had a dream that I woke up like that before."

"Really I have but it usually ends differently." I quickly covered my ears.

"Oh my god, Stiles! Please stop right there."

"What I meant was 'A' I never had a dream that felt so real before and 'B' never give me that much detail about you in bed again."

"Noted."

"Okay, my guess is.-"

"No, I know. You two think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow. Like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out.

"Well Scott, now that you put it that way..."

"No, of course not!" There was a short pause. "Yeah, that's totally it."

"But Scott the way you're handling this is pretty fucking great."

"Did you have to deal with this, Teg?"

"With a guy? No, not sure if you remember my dad. Boys aren't allowed to be in my presence. Look you're going to be fine."

"Yeah, you know it's not like there's a lycanthropy for beginner's class you can take."

"About that..."

"Yeah, not a class but maybe a teacher." And I knew exactly who he was going to say. Okay, maybe this was kind of a good plan from Derek. Doesn't mean I'm saying it was smart. But it's a bit of a good one.

"WHO DEREK?"

"Stiles! Why are you yelling?" He smacked Scott in the back of the head and I did the same to Stiles. The two of them starred rubbing the back of their heads.

"Are you forgetting the part that we got him tossed in jail?"

"Yeah I know! But chasing her and dragging her on the bus-"

"Made it feel too real for your liking."

"Yeah."

"How real?"

"Like it actually happened." We said in unison. We walked over to two doors and opened up. We stopped dead in out tracks, I felt my stomach drop. There was a school bus with blood all over it and the back door almost ripped off its hinges.

"Frick on a stick."

"I think it did."

"No, let's pray to the god it didn't. Cops were all over the place snapping pictures. "Can we go back inside please?" I grabbed their hands and dragged them inside. Scott pulled out his phone in panic and started looking for Allison's number.

"Look she's probably okay!"

"She's not answering my texts, Stiles!"

"Maybe she can't because she's driving here, Scott!"

"It could just be a coincidence, all right?"

"Exactly!" I wasn't too sure that Scott was listening to a word we were saying. He was looking around for Allison in the halls.

"A seriously amazing coincidence."

"That really doesn't help, Stiles."

"Just help me find her okay! Do you see her?"

"No." Scott was literally losing his mind, spinning around looking at every inch in the hallway for her. I felt terrible, I have no idea how that feels. I had my parents train me for this and Scott doesn't have anyone...yet. We're looking around we realize we lost him. "Where the hell did he go?" I sniffed the air but it wasn't easy being in a school trying to spot out his with all the colognes and perfumes.

"He'll be fine."

"What if something happens and he shifts."

"Then he won't be fine. Let's not crowd him so much."

"Why the hell not? What if he-"

"Stiles, now you need to relax. Trust me; I haven't been in the exact situation but something similar." My phone buzzed and I looked down, the text put a huge grin on my face. "Allison is fine, I know it."

"How do you know?" I showed him my phone, the text from Allison telling me she had just arrived and need to ask me something when she got the chance. Stiles took a deep breath. "I'm gonna go see her, I'll see you in chem okay." He nodded and I went into the other hall looking for Scott. I spotted him helping Allison picking up her books. "I know this was Scott's fault." I started laughing with Allison while receiving glares from Scott next to me.

"It is actually, he scared the crap out of me." The loud speaker went off, the announcement telling all the students that even with the chaos happening classes will still be in session.

"Is it even wise to do that? We're gonna look like a crazy school letting class go on with the bus looking like that. This is madness I tell ya! Madness!" I shouted as kids started staring at me in the hallways. "What, you know I'm right." I heard Allison laugh, she turned to me.

"We'll talk next period." She turned back to Scott. "Save me a seat at lunch?" She ruffled his hair.

"Yeah." Allison walked away and I chuckled at Scott.

"You really like her, huh?" He only answered with a smile. We heard metal scrapping; we walked further into the hall. My jaw dropped when I saw Jackson with his locker, let's put it this way. It almost didn't have a door. He just stared in shock at the state of his locker. "Scott did you do that?" I pinched his arm.

"What are you looking at, asswipe?" I slapped my hand over my mouth and grabbed Scott's hand dragging him to class. I let him go and went to my locker to get my chemistry textbook. The second bell rang signifying that I was late to class.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I ran as fast as I could, I made it to the door and tried to sneak in without Mr. Harris noticing.

"Nice of you to join us, Ms. Copeland."

"Sorry Mr. Harris." I was looking around for a seat and saw the only one available was next to Jackson. Greeeaaaattt. I walked to the empty chair next to him pulling out my notebook and pen. Dropped my bag next to my chair and started writing down the notes.

"Last night."

"Last night, she said 'oh baby don't feel so down. Oh it turns me off, when I feel left out.'" I broke out in song. He paused and raised his eyebrow at me. "...The Strokes?" He still had that confused look on his face. "You are totally missing out on good music kid."

"Whatever, like I was saying. Last night..."

"Jackson, what about last night? Before I break out in song again."

"Derek Hale."

"What about him?"

"Are you two together or something?"

"What do you think?" I put my pen and turned in my seat facing him. "And if I am, what seems to be the problem?"

"How old is he like 25?"

"19." Jackson was trying to figure out a point to make. "Look, I'm not sure of your jealous or concerned. But if you're jealous, I'm really not sure why. But if you're just concerned, that's very sweet of you and I'm sorry to break this to you because this isn't any of your business, Jackson."

"He just looks like a freak."

"Never judge a book by its cover." I started jotting down notes again.

"Mr. Stilinski of that's you're idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while. I think you and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes?"

"NO!" I let out a small cackle and then slapped my hand over my mouth, Mr. Harris glares and pointed to Scott and Stiles to separate.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets too much." I bit my lip holding back my laughter, Scott looked at me and I just shook my head letting out a small chuckle. At the corner of my eye I saw Jackson just staring at Scott. I raised my eyebrow and Scott seemed to notice too.

"Hey I think they found something!" The girl jumped out of her seat and ran towards the window; I jumped out of seat and looked out. The paramedics rolled out a body in a gurney.

"That's not a rabbit?"

"What?" I looked out the window again and the man has jumped up and starting screaming causing the whole classroom to scream and jump back.

"This is good, this is good. He got up, he isn't dead. Dead guys can't do that."

"Guys...I did that."

* * *

I was at lunch earlier than usual; I got myself a table then saw Scott and Stiles walking. I waved them over.

"Something happened last night and I can't remember what."

"You're still going on about it?"

"Yup." They pulled out their chairs and sat down, Scott across from me and Stiles besides me. "Okay what makes you think that Derek Hale even has the answers?"

"Well for starters, he knows way more than Scott does."

"Also during the full moon he wasn't changed." Scott looked over to me. "And you didn't either."

"I had my parents for that."

"And Derek didn't have anyone!"

"Hey!"

"Sorry, but it's true! He was in total control. While I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy."

"You don't know that!" Stiles and I said in unison. "Why does that keep happening?"

"I don't not know it! I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel."

"No you're not canceling, okay? You can't just cancel your entire life, we'll figure it out."

"Figure what out?" I groaned and Stiles was there speechless. Oh god."

"Homework!"

"Why is she sitting with us?" And with that everyone and their mother sat with us. Scott pulled out a chair for Allison and sat down with us. Jackson kicked some kid out of the chair and took his place.

"So I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack. Probably a cougar."

"I heard mountain lion."

"A cougar is a mountain lion." Jackson looked at Lydia funny. "Isn't it?"

"Who cares, the guy is probably a homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway?"

"You really don't have a heart do you, Jacks?"

"She calls you Jacks?"

"Actually I just found out who it is." Stiles placed his phone in the middle of the table showing the footage of the man. Scott had recognized him from when he was living with his father.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun please? Like oh where we're going tomorrow night?" I stopped and stared at Scott. "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

"Um, we were thinking of what we were going to do." I leaned back and looked at this mess. I shook my head at the fact that Scott didn't set up an actually date with Allison. Lydia kept going on how she didn't want to be home watching something of Jackson's. My phone buzzed in my pocket, I pulled it out and saw it was from Derek.

"You were talking about me, huh?"

"The world doesn't revolve around you, Hale."

"I know yours does."

"Don't flatter yourself, what do you want?"

"Come over straight after school."

"Why?"

"I just have a feeling; don't want you being alone tonight."

"That's a valid answer, should I grab some clothes?"

"Something for the night, yeah."

"Not a problem, babe."

"I'll see you later. Stay safe."

"I will." I had a smile on my face and Jackson's voice filled my ears.

"Talking to your boyfriend, Teg" My head shot up."

"You have a boyfriend? You've been here for like what, a couple a weeks? How would you know anybody?"

"Or Lydia, are you trying to say how does an unpopular girl like me get a boyfriend?" She kept quiet as Jackson smirked. "And yes, Jacks. I am."

"So who is this mystery guy?"

"Oh was it the guy that dropped us off home? What was his name?"

"Derek and yeah. It's him." My phone buzzed once more. I looked down.

"So I'm your boyfriend now?"

"Hope that's not a problem."

"So how did you two meet, Teg?"

"He's a childhood friend."

"Aw, childhood sweethearts!"

"I guess you can say that, yeah." I looked down at my phone again.

"I'm more than okay with that." I smiled once more and heard the bell ring. Time had quickly passed. I walked over to my car and was stopped by someone calling out my name.

"Tegan!"

"Hey Allison, what's up?"

"About tonight..."

"Asking my opinion, letting Lydia and Jackson come. Worst possible idea ever, I thought this was a date. But it's too late to cut those two out of the picture now. So for the meantime suck it up and enjoy him being there. Zone those two out and I think you'll be okay." Allison stood there with a look as if I answered every question she had for me.

"Thanks a lot."

"Not a problem."

"You think you can come? With Stiles?"

"I would, but I'm not sure of the boyfriend would approve. Plus I have a date with him tonight."

"You're right, thanks so much for the advice."

"You're very welcome. I'll see you tomorrow." I sat in my car and saw her walk away. "Dear lord please help them tonight." I chuckled to myself and drove to Derek's.

* * *

**AN: Sorry if I keep these so short. I feel like I write so much and it's just half of the length I think I write them I wasn't home for the weekend so I got some writing done. This chapter and a quarter of the next chapter that I'm typing right now, ahh thanks for reading and reviewing! Maria.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: THAT WAS A HELLUVA EPISODE WASN'T IT?! Oh god, I swear I was screaming all over the place. Especially with Allison shooting Boyd and Erica. I thought he was a goner, but BLESS PAPA ARGENT FOR SHOOTING HER DAMN BOW. I don't want Boyd to die. JSBGHJBDFHJBFDJG AND PETER, he looks so good. AND STILES MY SWEET BABY STILES PLAYED AND WON THE GAME! ANYWAYS, enjoy! XO.**

* * *

"Scott's considering about asking for your help. I think he's coming."

"Finally came to his senses." He was sitting on the other end of the couch. I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around him, pressing my cheek against his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips.

"I just have this gut feeling that won't go away. I need to keep you safe, something big is coming and I don't want to be risking you during that. I don't want you to be in the middle of something and I-" I cut him off by kissing him then straddled him, he wrapped his arms tightly around me as if I was going to fall over, Derek let himself fall back on the couch slowly. His hands started going to the hem of my hoodie. He sat back up pulling it off, I didn't notice after he flung my hoodie to the ground that my shirt was attached to it. He flipped me on back without hesitation with his lips back on mine, his fingers grazing up and down my torso. I held back a giggle due to the fact that it tickled but I let out a small moan, he started attacking my neck. The tiniest growl emitted from my throat and I started shaking, I felt myself starting to lose control little by little. Then all of sudden I felt my claws come out and my canines. My first instinct was to get Derek away from as quickly as possible. I ended up throwing him to the nearest wall. I had to concentrate on something to get me out of this, I started thinking of Derek. But I realized he would make it worse at the moment and quickly thought about my little sister. I was starting to breathe normally and relax, I heard Derek chuckling from where I threw him. I glared at him and wrapped my arms around myself covering my half naked upper torso.

"It's not like my dad taught me how to control myself when things heat up with a boy!" I felt my cheeks grow hot; I definitely knew I was blushing. He picked himself up from the ground and grabbed my hoodie and shirt. He sat next to me and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my temple and rested his chin on top of my head and let out another laugh. "Shut up." He kissed my head one last time and handed me my clothes. He walked towards the window peeking out. I slipped my shirt and hoodie back on. I walked up behind him wrapping my arms around his waist. "Whatever it is that you're feeling, just know that whatever goes down. I will be by your side."

"But if you get hurt or worse, I won't forgive myself."

"Well same here, Derek. I feel like I have to tell you this over and over again."

"Just know I will be with you at all times until these feelings go away."

"Just from a distance, don't want people thinking you're stalking me now. Even though you're my boyfriend. It'll look like you're obsessed and need to know what the hell I'm doing at all times."

"Even though that will be exactly what I'm doing." I started laughing.

"Like I said keep it at a distance and if anything, take that extra key under the mat." Derek spun around now facing me. He leaned down capturing my lips again. Seconds later I pulled away. "Someone is here."

"Probably a cop." He was right.

"Should we get out here?"

"No, we'll be fine." The cop got out the car and walked towards the house, there was a dog in the backseat and I immediately knew exactly what Derek was going to do. The dog started going mad to the point where the cup gave up on what he wanted to do, jumped in the car and sped off.

"That poor dog." I grabbed my bag pack and pulled out a couple of text books and notebooks and started with my homework.

"Did Scott say why he wanted to come to me for help?"

"Like you don't know Derek." He gave me that look. "Right now, it's obvious that he's freaking out about that whole shindig at school with the bus and that man. He thinks he did it but we both kn-"

"No Tegan, we don't know." My shoulders dropped.

"I'm trying to think positive thoughts here. What if he didn't do it and actually stood up to the Alpha. He dreamt about it last night but instead of the man it was that girl Allison he likes. He told me it felt so real that it shook him up completely...oh. He's here." I didn't look up from my notebook. I saw Derek's hand in front of my face. "What, you want me to go with you?"

"There's no use of hiding anymore."

"I know that." He held out his hand, I gladly accept it and headed down the stairs. Derek opened the door walked out and I followed behind. I gave Scott and smile and a wave, but apparently now wasn't the time to. I shut the door behind me and shoved my hands in my pocket.

"I have to get used to seeing you around him, Teg."

"You will. I promise."

"Okay, I know I was part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters."

"Oh thank you for that Scott." Derek nudged me with his elbow.

"I don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night. I had a dream about...someone. But someone else got hurt and it turns out that part of the dream might have happened."

"You think you attacked the driver?"

"Did you see what I did last night?!"

"No." ...Then where the hell did he go last night?!

"Can you at least tell me the truth? The both of you?" I squeezed Derek's hand, Scott noticed it and looked back and Derek again. "Am I gonna hurt someone?"

"It's possible."

"Yes."

"Can I kill someone?"

"Yes."

"Am I gonna kill someone?"

"Probably." Scott looked shocked and scared.

"I'm sorry Scott. But it's the god honest truth."

"Look, I can show you how to remember."

"But that means he has to go back to the scene...Derek. He can't, that place is gonna be guarded as a motherfucker tonight." He sent me a glare; I shut my mouth and let him continue.

"I can show to how to control the shift, even on the full moon. But it's not gonna come for free."

"Well what do you want?" Scott and I said in unison. This saying things at the same time is weirding me out.

"You'll find out, but for now I'm going to give you what you want. Go back to the bus." I scoffed and crossed my arms. "Go inside, see it, feel it. Let your senses, your sight, smell, touch. Let them remember for you."

"That's it, j-just go back."

"Even I'm totally against go to a possible heavily guarded school where you might get caught at. But that's the only way to go."

"Do you want to know what happened?"

"I just wanna know if I hurt him."

"No you don't. You want to know if you'll hurt her." Scott immediately looked at me.

"He's right Scott." Scott didn't say another word; he simply just nodded and left. "I don't think that's a good idea at all."

"What else can he do, Tegan?"

"I just don't want them to get caught okay? You don't know how caught up he can get when he faces the memories in that bus." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"If you're so worried, why don't you go with them?" I was taken aback by his tone.

"Did you just get snippy with me?! Look I'm sorry that I'm looking out for my fucking best friend okay?! He's going through so much and the last thing he needs is a cop catching him on school grounds after hours!" I pushed him aside and grabbed my bags.

"Where are you going?!"

"To Stiles'! Because right now you're mad at me for looking out for Scott." I did let him say another word, I ran off into the woods and straight to Stiles' house and on the way there I saw Scott walking up the front steps.

"Thanks."

"...For what?"

"You kinda stood up for me back there."

"I don't know what's up with Derek tonight. I'm just looking out for you, Scott. Please know that." He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug and kissing the top of my head. We didn't notice the front door open and feel another pair of arms wrapped around us. I started laughing and let go. "Hey Stiles."

"I thought I'd join in the action. Ready to go?"

"Yeah." We hopped into his beat up old jeep and drove off to school. I kept having a nervous feeling on our way here. Hopping out of the car, we followed Scott to the gates of the parking lot. Scott notices us behind him and holds out his arm.

"Hey no, just me. Someone had to keep watch." Stiles tried to club the fence but Scott and I held him down.

"How come I'm always the guy to keep watch?"

"Because there's three of us."

"Don't worry Stiles, I can protect you!" I chuckled but he obviously didn't think that was funny at all.

"Okay, why is it starting to feel like you're Batman and I'm Robin?"

"Oh, oh, oh! Can I be Catwoman?! OHHHHH, Batgirl!" I got Scott to laugh a little bit, but Stiles still didn't budge.

"I don't want to be Robin all the time!"

"Nobody is Batman and Robin any of the time."

"Not even some of the time?"

"Just stay here!"

"OH MY GOD! Fine." Stiles walked back to his jeep leaving me with Scott. He was starting to climb the fence but I grabbed his shirt before he had left.

"Look, I've heard about this from my father, even though we shouldn't take out time with this but just know your memories are going to hit you like a ton of bricks and it might feel incredibly real. So just try to grab everything as much as possible. Go." I let him go and walked back to Stiles and say in the passenger seat, I put my feel up on the dashboard. Stiles gave me a look telling me to take my feet off. "Sorry." I put my feet down. We just might be here for a bit. If we're lucky, we'll be out of here in no time." There was a small silence.

"Tegan…"

"Yeah?"

"How was it like growing up?"

"It was great up until I hit that age."

"Did you know when it was gonna happen?"

"Not at all, that was the worst part. I remember being paranoid about it, my dad told me not to worry. That I was probably too young to change yet and later on in that week, it was a full moon. Boy was my father wrong."

"So what happened?"

"I shifted, tore up everything in my room. Almost fought my mom and dad, I was just glad Emmi wasn't old enough to see me that way."

"How old were you when it started?" I let out a small chuckle and looked straight into Stiles' eyes.

"Twelve. It's kinda like puberty. Let's put it that way."

"Yeah, a terrifying way of puberty, how did it feel?"

"The pain was excruciating, I have no idea how I can describe it and apparently its more painful to the females than the males which is such a wonderful thing to know."

"So the years after that, still the same?"

"Not after my dad told me what to do, I need to find something to think about in order to calm myself down and not shift during the moon."

"What was it?"

"Derek." My ears perked up when I heard a fast heartbeat; I turned to the front window and saw that Scott had stopped in his tracks. "He's remembering." His heartbeat was going faster; I told him how this was going to feel like. "Scott, if you can hear me. Breathe in and out, you're doing okay. Keep going." He turned his head around and nodded. He kept walking; I was focusing on him until Stiles asked another question.

"And your eyes are blue…But Scott's isn't, why?"

"Scott was bitten, I was born with this." I nodded, telling me he understood what I'm saying. We began waiting a little long, Derek and I were texting back and forth and in the corner of my eye. I saw a light coming from the other end of the lot. I slapped Stiles' arm and pointed. He started honking the horn. I saw him running towards the gate and jumping over, I shoved myself in the back seat and Stiles drove out of there like a bat outta hell.

"Did it work? Did you remember?"

"Please say you did!"

"Yeah, I was there last night. And the blood, a lot of it was mine."

"So you did attack him."

"No, I saw glowing eyes, but they weren't mine. They were Derek's." The two looked at me from the rearview mirror. No, it can't be him. So many things were just running through my head right now.

"What about the driver?"

"I think I was actually trying to protect him." Relief flowed through my body; Derek wouldn't do anything to anyone. Not even for a test. I hated myself for doubting him.

"Wait, why would Derek help you remember that he killed the driver?" I decided that I was done with this stupid conversation.

"That's what I don't get!"

"It must be a pack thing!" Derek really needs to tell Scott that he wasn't the one who did this to him because these accusations are getting extremely out of hand. "An initiation, you kill together."

"What do you mean?" The two looked at me again.

"Don't look at me, I never went through this and Stiles, I think you know what it means."

"Like I said before…"

"Because ripping someone's throat is a real bonding experience."

"Yeah, you didn't do it, which means you're not a killer. And means…"

"Which means I can-"

"Go out with Allison." My tone was completely dull.

"I was gonna say it means that you won't kill me."

"Oh yeah, that too."

"Hey Stiles, just drop me off in the woods, okay?" They knew too well not to argue back, they dropped me off and once I got out of the car. Scott grabbed my arm.

"Are you sure you can't come?"

"I'm completely sure, plus I don't think Stiles can handle seeing Lydia and Jackson being all horny and shit because I know they are." He sighed and I rubbed his shoulders. "Look it's going to be okay. I'll see you two later." I ran off quickly making it to the Hale house and saw Derek leaning against his car. "Hello, hello."

"I figured we can grab something to eat." I looked into his eyes, crossed my arms and tapped my foot.

"And…" Derek rolled his eyes at me; he knows I can spot him out when he's hiding something.

"I want to drop by and see the bus driver."

"I can't do that. Scott's mother works there and she might recognize me."

"Well I didn't say we were going to use the main entrance, did I?" He opened the car door for me, I slid inside and he revved the engine. "I need to get gas first." I nodded as we pulled up to the closest gas station. He got out of the car and started filling it up, my phone vibrated and saw that it was Scott.

"_It's already a nightmare!"_

"_Oh come on, it can't be that bad!"_

"_After they saw me bowl, Tegan it's really frigging bad!"_

"_Well maybe you should have never lied. Look you're with Allison, think about that and it will get better."_

"_I'm trying to but with Jackson in my ear."_

"_Go tell Jackson to sit on it. Quit texting me, enjoy yourself!"_

"_Fine I will!" _I slipped my phone back into my pocket and saw two cars blocking both our exits.

"Tegan, whatever you do. Stay in the car."

"Fine…" And out of the car was Allison's father and the other were his goons. I did not like the feeling of this at all.

"Nice ride." Agent walked towards the car and spotted me inside. "Black cars though. Very hard to keep clean." He rubbed his finger in the good of the car as if there were a smudge on it. "I would definitely suggest a little maintenance." Allison's faster picked up the windshield cleaner and started wiping the window, looking straight at me in the process. "You have something that's nice; you want to take care of it, right? Personally, very protective of the things I love. That's something I learned from my family. You don't have much of that these days." After that sentence, my hand went straight to the handle and thought about how many things would have gone down if I did. "Do you?" I heard Derek crack his knuckles. Fear was starting to rush over me, I guess he heard my heart beat quicken. He let go of his hand and I decided to open my mouth.  
"That's where you're wrong, ya old geezer." He flashed me a smirk as he finished up the window.  
"There you go. You can actually look through your windshield no and I can finally see who that voice belongs to. It makes things so much clearer." He gave is one last look before departing, until...  
"You forgot to check the oil." I squeezed my eyes shut and let out a small growl directed to Derek. I was going to punch him in the throat for that. Argent stopped and turn to look at Derek again and to one of his goons.  
"Check the man's oil." The dude chuckles and steps closer to the car examine it and then smashed in the window. I let out a yelp as the glass shattered that landed everywhere and me. I literally jumped out of the car fuming, but Derek had caught me and wrapped his arm around my waist tightly. I gave up on struggling and stood very still.  
"Looks good to me."  
"You drive safely." They got in their cars and left. His arms slowly let me go; I spun around and shoved him back causing him to stumble.  
"You stupid fucking idiot! You had to be a big shot and open your damn mouth!" I started shaking from my anger; he cupped my face and examined me.  
"Are you okay?" I took his hands off of me.  
"I'm fine, whatever hit me has healed." I rubbed my temples. "I think I've had enough for tonight. I'm gonna go home.  
"Let me drive you, Tegan. I'm not letting you walk after what just happened." I sighed and got back into the car. Derek opened his side and started cleaning out all the glass. He drove me home and we sat in front of my house. "Teg, are you okay?"  
"I'm just having a shitty annoying day today, okay?"  
"Let me guess, what I just did back there made it on your list." I groaned in frustration.  
"I'm sorry, I was just not expecting all of this shit to go down when I came back to Beacon Hills and today is one of those days that any little thing annoys me more than anything. So I'm not mad at you." He sat there quietly; I jumped on his lap and kissed him letting him know I'm really not mad at him. I pulled away a few moments later; his hands gripped my hips pulling me down on to him more. I bit my lip and kissed him again. "We're not doing this in your car with glass all over the place."  
"Well someone needs to keep their hormones in check." I gasped.  
"Me?! You're the one with the iron grip on my hips not letting me go."  
"Well maybe you should stop jumping on my lap."  
"Maybe I will." I opened his car door ready to get out until Derek slammed the door shut and grabbed my neck and crashing his lips against mine. I chuckled into the kiss and pushed him away. "Look who needs to keep their hormones in check. Goodnight Hale." I kissed the side of his neck and hopped out of the car. Walked inside my home and grabbed the phone, immediately calling one number.  
"_Tegan?_!" I let out a giggle as I heard my little sister asking if it was me.  
"_Emmi honey, hand me the phone. Hello_?"  
"Hey dad."  
"_Oh shit, it is Tegan!"_  
"DAD, LANGUAGE!" I heard Emmi giggle in the background and called my mother.  
"_Mommy! Daddy said shit!"_  
"Now look what you did, dad! She's gonna be running around cursing all over the place. Great parenting."

"_Shut up. About damn time you called us. I thought you forgotten about us."_  
"Never! I've just...been busy."  
"_Tegan, you're not having sex are you?_" He said in a hushed tone. I buried my face in my hand.  
"Dad, no! I just..." I plopped down on my couch and groaned. "It's a loooong story. Trust me."  
"_Well baby, I have all night_." I sighed.  
"You remember Scott right?"  
"_Of course, I can never forget him. How are his parents?_"  
"Well I know his mom is great?"  
"_She divorced him, didn't she?_"  
"Yeah, he used to live with his father but moved back here."  
"_That man was no good for her, poor Melissa...anyways what about Scott?_"  
"Ready for this?"  
"_Lay it on me._"  
"The day they found Laura. Scott and Stiles were being a bunch of goofs and decide to see the scene for their selves. Stiles got caught and his father drove him home keeping Scott alone in the woods." I felt like I was telling my father a horror story.  
"_Tegan...what happened to him?_"  
"He-he was bit dad."  
"_...did he?_"  
"He survived it_._"  
"_Does he know who bit him?_"  
"No, he thinks it's Derek but I know it wasn't him. Aren't Alphas the only ones who can turn people?"  
"_Correct._"  
"Who the hell is the Alpha in BC!?"  
"_Whoever it is. Tegan baby, please be careful._"  
"I will." I let out another sigh."  
"_Something else is wrong._" Should I tell him about the Argents? "_Tegan..._"  
"I went out with Derek today, some other things went down and he wanted to check it out. We stopped by for gas and come these two trucks blocking are exits. It was Argent." I heard my father's heartbeat over the phone.  
"_What. Did. He. Do. To. You?_"  
"Nothing at all. They were threatening us. More Derek than me but I knew some of that was to me." I heard him growl. "Easy pops, I'll all good."  
"_We're coming down there._"  
"THE HELL YOU'RE NOT! You are staying there. I'll be fine."  
"_Tegan, you do not know what you're up against, baby._"  
"You're right, which is why you're staying there. The thought of Emmi being dragged into this just by coming here scares me. I don't want her seeing all of this. Please just trust me." I felt my phone buzz and looked down at it.  
"_**Saw the bus driver, he knew my last name. Now he's dead.**_" My eyes went wide at the message.  
"_Tegan your heart._"  
"It's fine, look I'll call you back tomorrow okay?"  
"_Fine, if you don't call me. I'm blowing up your phone._"  
"Sounds great to me. Love you daddy. Send the two my love."  
"_I will sweetheart, love you too._" I hung up the phone.  
"_**...You didn't kill him, did you?**_"  
"_**No.**_" I sighed with relief.  
"_**I'm coming over.**_" I shoved my phone back in my pocket and grabbed my keys. I ran out the back door and into the woods. I ran fast until I reached his house, I was walking up the front door. I heard crashing and things being thrown all over the place. I slowly walked in closing the door behind me quietly. I crossed my arms just staring at Scott and Derek go at it. Crushing thought wall and swinging this at each other. I was angry annoyed and slightly amused at what was happening. I saw Scott jump in the air but I ran faster than anything popped my claws and scratched him across the chest causing him to land on the ground. The guys went back to their human state. I glared at both of them.  
"How fucking cute, your first little fight." Sarcasm dripping off of every word. Derek ignored and looked passed me and to Scott.  
"I didn't kill him."  
"Neither of you did. It's your fault and it not Derek's!"  
"This?! This is all his fault! He ruined my life!" I was completely tired of this. I'm telling him the truth.  
"No he didn't."  
"What?! He's the one who bit me."  
"No he's not! Damn it Scott!"  
"What?!"  
"I'm not the one who bit you." Scott looked down on chest and the cuts I gave him which now healed; he touched the blood and stumble backwards onto the couch.  
"Finally." I realized he had solved the final piece to the memory.  
"There's another." I looked at Derek and smiled.  
"After you."  
"It's called an alpha, the most dangerous of our kind. You, me, and Tegan. We're betas. This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us. My sister came here looking for him and now I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without you."  
"Why me?"  
"Because he's the one that you...now do you believe me after all this time Scott? You're part of his pack."  
"It's you Scott; you're the one he wants."


End file.
